Ghost Adventures: Hogwarts
by therealblondie11
Summary: 'Ghost Adventures' has decided to take it's show to Hogwarts and investigate the ghosts there. Written for my sister as a Christmas present.


_**A/N: So for Christmas my sister (Mod Fae) and I are writing one-shots for each other. She asked me to write a **_**Ghost Adventures **_**episode where they investigate Hogwarts, so here's my attempt. I'd also like to give a special thanks to my bestie (Reno Youngblood) for helping me write this. I don't think I would have come back to finish this if you hadn't made me and helped me write it. **_

_My name is Zak Baggans, I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw on to video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Roth and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn. Extreme. These are our Ghost Adventures._

"Alright, well we have just arrived at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only thing we're here to learn however, is whether or not this place is really haunted. I don't know exactly where we are. All I know is that we're somewhere in Europe and we had to take a strange train ride to get here." Said Zak, staring into the camera.

The three men made their way up towards the castle, where they were to meet the caretaker, Argus Filch. When they reached the front door, they saw a man in tattered robes. He looked like he hadn't had a good bath for quite some time.

"Hello, I take it you're Mr. Filch?" Asked Zak.

"Yes. I will be showing you the castle now. Follow me." Said Filch.

They entered the castle and followed Filch through his tour.

"Here are the dungeons, my favorite place." said Filch.

"This seems like the perfect place for a lock down." Said Zak. "All dark and dank..."

As they were making their way back up to the great hall Filch began telling horror stories about terrible things that had happened in the castle.

"_One night I was down here, in that dungeon over there on the left, I noticed a dull white color in between the brick stone things the walls are made of. I decided to investigate. As I came closer a feeling rose in my stomach like bile. A gut feeling, like one of those crazy psychics you go to for your future or whatever. I came all the way to it and leaned forward (my eyesight is terrible you know,) and realized with a feeling of fear that it was a human bone. As far as I knew the bodies of the ghosts on the grounds were buried, and not in the walls either. This was the sort of thing the headmaster shared with me as the caretaker. I've got to know my area you know. I had Severus, my favorite of the staff here, to come magic the bone out. After all, I am merely a squib. I couldn't charm a carrot if my life depended on it. He used a few complicated spells to try to identify it, but no luck. To this day we don't know who it belongs to, where the rest of the body is, or if it has a ghost. If I only knew who it was... I love to hear tales of murder."_

"You wouldn't happen to have problems with snakes here, do you?" asked Zak with a worried look on his face.

"As a matter of fact, we did have a run in with a giant snake a couple years back. It attacked my cat, Mrs. Norris! Bloody awful thing, that was." replied Filch.

Zak's eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Well, I'll take you to meet the headmaster now." said Filch.

They took many turns through the big castle and ended up at a giant gargoyle.

"Parsley nibblets," said Filch. As soon as the words left his mouth the gargoyle began spinning upwards, revealing a hidden staircase.

The other three men stood back as if it was a bomb that would go off at any minute.

"Follow me," said Filch.

They all nodded silently and hesitantly climbed the staircase.

When they reached the door it swung open on it's own and they all entered, with Filch standing awkwardly in the back.

The old man sitting behind the desk, which everyone assumed was Headmaster Dumbledore, was wearing half-moon spectacles and his nose looked like it had been broken in several places.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are welcome to roam anywhere through the castle, so long as you do not disturb anything." said Dumbledore.

"Isn't the castle going to be empty?" asked Aaron.

"Indeed it will, but some of the paintings tend to get annoyed at rather loud noises in the night." replied Dumbledore.

"The _paintings_ get annoyed?" asked Nick.

"Yes. You would be slightly irritated if you were woken up in the middle of the night." said Dumbledore.

"Right, well we have some, um, equipment to set up, so we should get going." said Zak.

"Farewell," said Dumbledore.

They left the office and made their way back to the dungeons, where they would begin their lock down.

"We have a bit of new equipment that we will be using today. This here is a microphone that we can attach to our EVP receivers so that we can have a live conversation with ghosts." Explained Zak, holding up the mini microphone.

"Hello, my name is Zak... Is there anything you'd like to tell me? I'm here to help you." said Zak, speaking to no one in particular.

"Muffin TOP!" came a soft voice through the EVP.

"Oh, I see..." said another, this one sounding more feminine.

"Tarzan!" said a third voice, deeper than the rest.

"Wow, we're getting a lot of response through this thing. How about we go ahead and snap some pictures and try and capture something?" asked Zak.

Aaron got out the camera and began snapping pictures at random.

By now the voices over the microphone were getting louder and more obnoxious.

"Muggles, they think they're so smart. I don't see them using levitation spells!" said the first voice.

"If only you'd let me teach them a lesson or two." said the third voice.

"Why do we listen to him anyways? It's two against one and we're already dead. Who cares?" said the female voice.

"Um... This isn't sounding good." said Nick.

"Nonesense, you're overreacting." said Zak.

"Why do you make us follow you around on this stupid show anyways? One of these days I'll end up dying because of you!" yelled Aaron.

"Good grief! You're all overreacting!" said Zak.

"You don't even care about our well being! All you care about is being the number one show on TV!" said Nick.

Their argument was interrupted when the torches along the wall lit themselves and dropped to the ground, setting the room on fire.

They all ran out screaming.

Somehow, however, they managed to edit the tapes and save their careers.

_The End_

**A/N: So, I know the ending is pretty lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a good holiday!**


End file.
